my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rieji Hatsu
Rieji Hatsu, also known as Purple Haze, is a retired Pro Hero and the adopted father of Gekko Hatsu. He raised Gekko from his infancy and is a main character in Crockpot Hero: a My Hero Academia Story. Appearance Rieji is a large, scruffy, and muscular middle-aged man. He has a shock of receding purple hair and a neck like a tree trunk. Rieji is almost never seen without his trademark sunglasses and can easily be identified by his prosthetic arm. He always wears something black at all times. His casual clothing includes sweats and a tracksuit. Equipment Rieji's hero costume consists of a black cloak and some body armor to protect against rudimentary weapons like bullets and knives. It also comes with many augmentations and attachments for his base prosthetic arm, such as a Heavy Arm with pistons built into it for a crushing grip and heavier punches. Personality Rieji is a very serious individual. Most of his fellow heroes have never seen him laugh or show any real emotion. He is also a loner and has few friends. For the few who he does open up to, Rieji is a lighthearted and kindred spirit who loves a good party and gives great hugs. He is a pushover when it comes to his adopted son, Gekko, but he isn't afraid to give him tough love, either. As a gag, he is usually shown as being incompetent at things like cooking and cleaning, only for Gekko to one up him and do an excellent job at them, crushing his pride as a father. Abilities and Powers Quirk Rieji's Quirk, Assimilation, allows him to take on the characteristics of whatever he touches, so long as he is in contact with the substance. This quirk is known to be one of the strongest singular Quirks ever documented. Rieji became a top hero with almost no formal training because the power of his Quirk was so immense. He usually carries around small objects made of handy materials so he can hold them to gain their abilities. He also has mastered the ability to combine substances' effects together, making him one of the most versatile and unpredictable Quirk users in the world. Strength Rieji is already quite strong without use of his Quirk. While unaltered, he could easily go toe to toe with a supercharged Gekko's steam enhanced punches, which were strong enough to tear through solid stone. He was also able to lift a small car without his Quirk. With his Heavy Arm, he was easily able to lift trucks weighing over a ton, and could even throw them long distances. He could also crush or punch through steel. Stamina Rieji was able to fight an army of 500 escaped criminals for a week with very little sleep or time to rest. He also managed to continue this fight despite losing his arm during it. He was practically unaffected by multiple steam-based attacks from Gekko, despite their power. Intelligence Rieji is extremely gullible and simple-minded. While he functions like anybody else in terms of understanding day to day activities, Rieji cannot really think in any way except linearly. This limited his effectiveness as a hero, as he would rarely adapt his style of fighting to suit his situation. However, he still has some very basic knowledge of tactics and surveillance. Relationships History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links